when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ravi Ross
"This guy here is Ravi Karan Ross. Now he's taking part of the great Royal Navy. Now he's ready to terrify the Coalition of the Red Star forces so that we can protect our waters once and for all. Let's pray his victory is as glorious as it should be." --Su Ji-Hoon, Ross Save the Queen Ravi Karan Ross is one of the main characters on Jessie. He is a 16 year old boy who was adopted by the Ross family and he was born in India. His first language is Hindi, but he is able to speak English. He is very nice, caring, and naive. He is the owner and caretaker of his pet and best friend, Mrs. Kipling after bringing her from India. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, after the Hollywood Massacre, he and his family are now immigrants to the United Kingdom, and now they live in London to seek asylum in there. Later on, he becomes a member of the Royal Navy, along with Emma, Ravi and Zuri. However later on this story, he is unintentionally regressed back to his preteen years later in the story, after such incident would've done to revert Johnny Shiloh back to his preteen years before reviving him. In land combat, he would also serve as a kung fu fighter that would serve for the Disney Teen Squadron while fighting for his family and the whole of the United Kingdom at the same time, alongside with his service as a sailor of the Royal Navy, and he would be called the "Cobra Fighter." He would wield a Medi Gun, an L117A1 (a SIG Sauer P229), an L119A2 (a C8 Carbine), an L86A2 (an SA80), an L129A1, an L80A1 (a Heckler & Koch MP5), an L128A1 (a Benelli M4 Super 90), an L74A1 (a Remington 870), a L115A3 (Accuracy International AWM), an L121A1 (an Accuracy International AW50), a L110A3 (an FM Minimi), an L109A1 (an HG 85), an M18 Claymore mine, an L9A8 bar mine, an L16A2, an MBT LAW, an L2A1 ASM (an MATADOR), a Starstreak, a L85A2 with a bayonet and a talwar. He will be portrayed by Karan Brar in a Korean drama version of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, yet an Indian-British child actor will portray him as soon as possible, just later in the story. Category:Adopted Characters Category:Adoptive Siblings Category:Americans Category:Anglicans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Tank Specialists Category:Asians Category:Austin & Ally Characters Category:Black-Haired Category:Brown-Eyed Category:Bully Slayers Category:Bunk'd Characters Category:Camp Kikiwaka Members Category:Campers Category:Characters Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Characters Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Child Soldiers Category:Children Category:Christians Category:Comedy Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Disney Channel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Teen Squadron Members Category:Employed Children Category:Employed Teenagers Category:English Characters Category:Europeans Category:Fictional Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Gladys Scheer's Enemies Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Grenade Launcher Users Category:Gyeongyeong Citizens Category:Hazel Heidi's Enemies Category:Heroes Category:Hollywood Massacre Witnesses Category:Humans Category:Immigrants Category:Important Characters Category:Indians Category:Irresponsible Characters Category:Jessie Characters Category:Katie March's Friends Category:KC Undercover Characters Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Learners Category:Live Action Characters Category:Live Action Series Characters Category:London Citizens Category:Loyal Characters Category:Luna Willows' Friends Category:Mackenzie Willows' Friends Category:Mainers Category:Major Characters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Masters Category:Moose Rump Characters Category:Mortar Users Category:Nephews Category:New York City Citizens Category:New Yorkers Category:Other Disney Characters Category:Pacifists Category:Passionate Characters Category:Passionate Learners Category:Preteens Category:Pure Good Characters Category:Ravi Ross' Friends Category:Republic of Korea Army Members Category:Republic of Korea Navy Members Category:Ross Family Members Category:Royal Navy Members Category:Sailors Category:Siblings Category:Sitcom Characters Category:Slayers Category:Sonic Alliance Characters Category:Survivors Category:Talwar Wielders Category:Tanned Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Characters Category:Universal Traveled Characters Category:Walden Academy Students Category:Wealthy Characters Category:Witnesses